Just like her father
by Kpfan72491
Summary: After finding out Sam and Danny are having a baby, Vlad is trying everything in his power to stop the baby being born. Now she's 16 and Vlad has plotted his revenge. Final CHAPTER until the sequel.
1. A Baby!

**Summery: After High school the two out of the three friends decided to go to different colleges. Sam and Tucker went to Amity Park University and Danny went to Penn State so he could be far away as possible. But only after a year apart from Sam, he couldn't live without he. So he moved back to Amity Park and after college they got married. Now they are spending there life together happier, so they thought. They never thought having a baby will be so much trouble.**

**Chapter 1**

( Two months after the wedding also it's Danny's birthday)

Sam: Oh my god! This can't be right. Val are you sure the box says pink.

Valerie: Yup! Pink means your pregnant.

Sam: Val I can't be pregnant. I just got married two months ago. Me and Danny are just starting our lives as husband and wife.

Valerie: Well now you can start as husband, wife, mom, and dad.

Sam: It's not funny.

Valerie: yes it is, ( a slight pause) Sam think about it, you have a life inside of you. What can be more loving than that?

Sam: I guess you're right. I just can't believe I'm gonna be a mom.

Valerie: I want to plan the baby shower!

Sam: Chill! I still have to tell Danny. Remember?

Valerie: Oh yea. How are you gonna tell him?

Sam; I don't know.

Valerie: Well you can always tell him as a birthday present tonight.

Sam: Maybe I will do that.

(That night when Danny got home)

Sam: Happy Birthday Hun!

Danny: Thank you.

( A light kiss on the lips)

Sam: Lets eat.

Danny: Okay.

(At dinner)

Danny: So what you get me?

Sam: I swear you are such a little kid.

Danny: Yea I know.

Sam: Honey I'm...really hungry.

Danny: Sam I know when you're lying. Tell me what's wrong.

Sam: I'm pre(mumble)

Danny: Come again. You're what?

Sam: I'm pregnant!

Danny: Oh my god .

Sam: That's what I said.

(Kisses her)

Danny: This is the best birthday present ever.

(At the ghost zone)

Vlad: You know what to do?

Skulker: Yes!

**PLEASE REVIEW! CHAPTER 2 BE UP SOON!**


	2. I Have to do this myself

**Scene: Sam is 5 months pregnant and her, Danny, and her mother are shopping for baby stuff for there baby girl.**

**Chapter 2**

Sam: Look at this dark purple crib setting.

Danny: What about the pink?

Sam: No!

Pam: How about the creamy tan or green?

Sam: I think I'll take the purple.

Danny: Fine

Pam: So have you decided on a name for my granddaughter?

Sam: Well I have always loved the name Lilith.

Danny: And the middle name Madeline after my mom.

Pam: Aw Lilith Madeline Fenton; has a nice ring to it.

Sam: Yeah, I'm going shopping with Maddie tomorrow.

Pam: That's nice. OMG look at what time it is, honey! I have to go, Sammy, I will make it up to you.

Sam: It's ok mom, I love you!

Danny: I am so glad you and your mom have gotten close.

Sam: Me too, it's like...(a blast of ecto ball comes through the wall)

Skulker: Hello! Whelp got you and Samantha a gift. (Hits Sam in the stomach)

Danny: I'll Kill you!!!!!

Skulker: Perhaps another time

Danny: Sam, you and the baby will be okay. CALL 911!!!!!

(Cut to hospital Scene)

Danny: How are Sam and the Baby?

Dr. Stokes: Luckily they're both fine but she is at a bigger risk of losing the baby.

Tucker: She'll be fine

Valerie: Yea don't stress out about it

Danny: When I see Skulker I will kill him!

(Manson's and Fenton's run in)

Pam and Jeremy: How's Sam????

Maddie and Jack: How's the baby????

Danny: They're both fine

Dr. Stokes: Mr. Fenton you can see her now.

( Danny walks in the room)

Sam: Hey

Danny: Hey (kisses her on the forehead)

Sam: I know me and the baby are at risk.

Danny: Don't worry, we're prepared for next time.

(Cut to Master's Mansion)

Vlad: You didn't get the job done.

Skulker: Sorry but I did my best

Vlad: Well that's not good enough. I guess I'm going to have to do this myself!


	3. Vlad?

**Sorry I made the format like this, it's just that I have a lot to do and I thought this made it faster. Well here's chapter 3**

(At Danny and Sam's house)

Jazz: I'm so sorry that I didn't go to the hospital, my flight was delay.

Sam: It's okay Jazz.

Jazz: I got you something. Well actually it's for Lily but I got you something too.

(Sam open the box and saw a black and purple onesy. Under that was a picture frame that says "Mothers and Daughters are just alike". It had a picture of Sam first ultra sound and her moms. It also had a picture of Pam holding Sam for the first time and period of Sam's life. But some spaces where not filled so they can put pictures of Lily.)

Sam: This is so sweet.

Jazz: I called for mom so she would send me the pics.

Danny: That's really cool. Aww look at Sammy in the tub.

Jazz: Don't worry Danny I made one about you too.

Vlad; Hello children.

Danny: we're not children anymore Plasmius.

Vlad: You're right. My apologies . Oh did you get my little gift? To bad Skulker didn't give you the whole thing.

Sam: You sent someone to kill my Baby?

Vlad: Yes.

Danny: You're DEAD!!!!

Vlad: Stop Danny before you make me hurt Samantha and the Baby.

Sam: Why?

Vlad: Because dear Samantha your daughter will be the most powerful ghost of them all. More powerful then me and even then Daniel.

Sam: So you would rather kill a baby just so you can be powerful.

Vlad: Yes.

Danny: I always knew you were a fruit loop

Jazz: You're sick

Vlad: Aww I thought you were gonna call me phyco, since you are a therapist.

Jazz: I've been knew you were a phyco. You don't need a therapist to tell you that.

Danny: You're not going to harm my wife or my child.

Vlad: That what you think.

(Skulker, Spectra, and Desiree come out and held down Danny, Jazz, and Sam)

(Vlad talking to Sam)

Vlad: This will hurt you more then it will hurt me,

(Danny breaks free out of Skulker)

Danny: I don't agree with that.

Vlad: Don't fight me son, you can't win.

(While shooting ecto balls. Danny say.)

Danny: I'm... Not... Your... SON!!!!!!!!

(Jazz called the Guy In White)

G.I.N.: Good thing you called .

Vlad: If I can't kill Lilith, I will make her evil.

Danny: Not while I'm around.

Vlad: We'll see.

Jazz: Nut job

Sam: (sobbing) thank god he didn't hurt my baby.

Danny: She's a fighter, like her mom.

Jazz: and her dad.


	4. today is the DAY!

**Just Informing you that on Saturday I might not update because I have to go to my friends homecoming and next Saturday I have to go to mine. And tomorrow I'm taping Danny Phantom and going to the denist and might not be on. So Sorry if I won't update till Sunday or Monday. Here's Chapter 4.**

4 months later at the baby-shower

Maddie: Here you go honey.

Sam: Thank you.

(Sam opens it)

Sam: aww these white booties are so cute.

Maddie: They use to be Danny's.

Jazz: Speaking of Danny, where is he.

Sam: Playing golf with the guys.

Valerie: Here. This is from me and Tucker.

Sam: Thank you... A PDA!

Valerie: That's from Tucker. I got you a...

Sam: A baby book... thank you.

Jazz: My present is something you're really gonna need...Trust me.

(Everyone looks at Jazz's daughter Ellie)

Sam: A "Diaper Genie" and diapers.

Jazz: And ear plugs.

Pam: I hope you like it.

Sam: Aww my baby book, my baby blanket, and cloths...Ow

Ellie: Did the baby kick Auntie Sammy?

Sam: I think sooooo owwwwwww.

Jazz: Sam, your water broke.

Sam: No! Not now.

Maddie: Valerie call Danny and tell him to meet us at the hospital

(Val calling Danny)

Danny: Hello

Valerie: Danny you need to get to the hospital now!

Danny: Is Sam, the baby okay?????

Valerie: There fine. Kinda

Danny: What do you mean KINDA?????

Valerie: She's in labor you moron! Just hurry up.

( Cut to the hospital)

(**KPfan72491:** **Ok I didn't** **want to put the birth so I just skipped to sam holding the baby)**

Dr. Candice: Here's your baby girl.

Sam: She is so beautiful. HI there Lily.

Danny: She has your eyes.

Sam: Not anymore. They just turn bright green.

Danny: Well at least we know she's mine.

Sam: That's not funny. You know how hard it was to push out her father size head out???

Danny: No. But I love you for doing it.

Sam: Dr. Candiceshe not breathing!

Dr. Candice: WE NEED HELP IN HERE NOW!

Sam; Is she gonna be alright?

Dr. Candice: She's gonna be fine. But you said you were in an accident when you were 5 months pregnant right?

Danny: Yeah

Dr. Candice:Well that could be it.

Nurse: Or it could just be gas.

Sam: Oh my baby girl. You are such a fighter.

Danny: I can't wait to take you home.

Dr. Candice: I'll go tell everyone to come in and see her.

(Everyone walks in and as soon as they saw Lilith and Sam, they had tears running down there faces)

Jazz: She looks like both of you.

Tucker: I can see how she looks like Sam. But I don't see how she looks like Danny. Are you sure she's yours bud? She is way to pretty to be yours.

Valerie: Shut up!

Ellie: I have a niece. YAY!

Jack: I'm so proud of you two.

Danny and Sam: Thank you.

Maddie: You look so beautiful Sam.

Pam: Can I hold her?

Jeremy: Right after me.

Sam: Everyone will get a chance to hold her.

Danny: Yeah she's not going anywhere.

(Intangible)

Vlad: That's what you think.


	5. I'm Back Happy 16

**Sorry I've been busy lately. But I'm back . So here is Chapter 5. BTW this chapter will go forward 16 years later so Lily will be 16 in the other half of this chapter. I know I rushed but I had writers block for 3 days and only thought of things when she is older. And also Dark Danny will be known as DD. Oh and someone turns out gay in this chapter. My sister told me it would be funny.**

(At Sam and Danny's house)

Danny: Welcome home Lilith Madeline Fenton.

Sam: I can't believe she's finally home.

Danny: I can't believe she's is still asleep.

Sam: Lets put her in her room.

(They open the purple door and entered the room and saw Dark Danny sitting on the rocking chair.)

Danny: What are you doing here.

DD: Come to see my daughter.

Sam: She is not your daughter.

DD: So what am I a Uncle?

Danny: Your are nothing.

DD: Aww Sam maybe if I knew back then that you liked me, I would probably haven't turn evil.

Sam: Maybe if you weren't so clueless.

DD: Hahaha I forgot how funny you were.

Danny: Well you saw her now leave

Sam: I'll go put the baby in our room.

DD: Okay I'll leave, but I'll be back.

(Danny goes to his bed room)

Danny: I'm so glad she is sleeping.

Sam: Is he still here?

Danny: Of course not.

Sam: Is he gone for good?

Danny: Of course not.

Sam: I was afraid that you would say that.

Danny: I know honey.

(Lilith starts crying and Sam picks her up)

Sam: Shh. I bet you're hungry, aren't you.

(Sam starts feeding her)

Danny: Are you hungry? (Danny asking Sam)

Sam: A little. Can you make me a sandwich?

Danny: I would make you anything you wanted

(16 years later on Lilith Birthday. Outside eating breakfast)

Sam: Happy Birthday Lily

Lilith: Thanks mom. Hey guess what, I got a new power.

Sam: Great honey. Go show brother.

(Danny walks up to Sam)

Sam: Can you believe it's been 16 years since we had Lily?

Danny: And almost 17 years of marriage.

Sam: And Vlad or Dan never came back.

Danny: Let's not talk about that. It's Lily's big day, and we got the two most wonderful kids in the world and another one on the way.

Sam: Your right. But I guess they gave up.

Vlad: Wrong again.

Danny and Sam: Vlad?

Danny: Kids go inside.

Vlad: No! Stay where you are. Happy Birthday Lilith. To bad I didn't get to see you when you were growing up. And who is this little badger?

Sam: None of your business.

Vlad: No that's not it. I believe it's Jackson Andrew Fenton/ Phantom

Lilith: How'd you know that?

Vlad: Because dear child, I know everything there need to know about your family.

Danny: So you're a stalker?

Vlad: Those words hurt.

Lilith: Not at as much as this will.

Jack, Lily, and Danny: I'm going ghost,

Vlad: Aww, you still say that.

Danny: Sam get in the house.

Sam: Not without the kids.

Danny: I think they're ready. They've been training all there lives for this.

Sam: Fine.

Jackson: So who are you.

Danny: Remember I told you about the guy who loves Grammy.

Lilith and Jackson: Yeah.

Danny: Well that's him.

Lilith and Jackson: Eww.

Vlad: Not anymore. I realized I had feelings for your father Jack .

Danny: Eww, Why couldn't you just gotten a cat?

Vlad: Because I've been planning on how to destroy you for 16 years.

Lilith: You are such a fruit loop. You have nothing better to do.

Vlad: I hate that word.. I am a millionaire that can do anything he wants.

Jackson: But beat us.

Vlad: How cute a 10 year old thinks he can beat me.

Lilith: Leave my brother alone.

Sam: I call the guys in white.

Vlad: I'll see you soon Daniel, but it will be your last.

Lilith: What a freak.

Sam: Are you okay?

Lilith: Yeah.

Jackson: yes Mommy, but that was so cool.

Danny: We have to watch out for Vlad again.

Lilith: I can take him.

Sam: Yea we know, btu we still have to continue your lessons.

Lilith: Most girls my age take dance lessons. I take ghost fighting lesson...which is so much better.

(Takes her up front)

Sam: Oh happy birthday.

Lilith: A car. OMG . I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!!!!!!

Danny: I hope you love me more.

Sam: What did you give her?

Lilith: 3 plane tickets to Greece. OMG!!!!!!!!

Danny: Really it's 7, but you can invite Jason, Catie, and Ellie is coming too.

Sam: I hate and love you at the same time.

Danny: I know.

Lilith: I'm going to call them.

Sam: I have to go pick up your dress for tonight. You wanna come?

Lilith: Of course.

Sam: Honey don't forget to pick up yours and Jack's tux, and meet us at the hotel 5:00. Come on Lily!

Lilith: Coming. Can I drive?

Sam: No

(Cut to the dress shop)

Sam: it looks so pretty.

(Phone rings)

Sam: Hello Dr. Candice, another girl ...you got to be kidding... ok bye Dr.

Lilith: What a girl that's not bad.

Sam: Well it is when you're having a girl and boy.

Lilith: WHAT!

Sam: And I thought I would stop after 3.

(Cut to Party)

Lilith: Yup, my mom got me a brand new Porsche, and my dad got us tickets to Greece, but I wish I would have gotten a Mustang.

Jason: At least you got a car.

The Fenton's and the Manson's: Lily take this box and open it.

Ellie: What is it?

Lilith: Keys to a brand new Mustang.

Jack Sr.: It's up front.

Ellie: No fair, I got a old VW Bug.

Jason: She has to cars.

Lilith: This really is the best Birthday ever.

**It took me forever to type this. Please Review**. **And I'll try to update soon**


	6. You Don't Have A Choice!

**Sorry But I've been busy Thank you for your reviews. And I've changed the format . And after this chapter will be the last chapter but there will be a sequel. So Review and I hope you like it.**

**Also I forgot to tell you that Jason is Tucker and Valerie's adopted son. But he's not African American. More of that story in the sequel to this. Well enjoy. One more chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

(**Walking home from school**)

"Great Party" said one of Lilith classmate.

"Thanks" Lilith said with the biggest smile that you can ever imagine.

"So, when are we going to Greece" " Catie stated jumping with excitement in front of Lilith

"I thi.." BOOM.! A Blast that came out of no where and hits Lily and smashes her into a wall, leaving her unconscious.

Laughing manically, Dark Danny comes out of no where "You're coming with me." Dark Danny gives one final laugh and flies away.

Both of Lily's friends in shock and terrorized after seeing there best friend get pulverized and taken away . "We have to go tell her parents." Jason said

"No duh captain obvious" Catie pointed out to Jason, while he looked at the sky to see the direction on where Dark Danny left.

"I hope she's okay" Jason glanced away from looking at the sky now looking on the ground.

Catie put her hand on his shoulder. "Me too...but you're the one with the crush on her" Catie laughed.

" I do not" Jason argued

"Come on Jason, you know you liked her ever since the you two were in diapers and I remember once in third grade on Valentines Day you gave everyone stupid home made cards and gave her a big teddy bear that said will you be..."

" Okay I get it I love her but we don't have to talk about this right now, we have to go tell Mr. And Mrs. Fenton."

"You're right, come on"

(**At Vlad's Mansion**)

Lily wakes up to fine she doesn't know where she is "Where am I" Lily cried out in pain.

Vlad show up, out of the shadows " That doesn't matter" Vlad said right up to Lily's face.

"YOU FRUITLOOP. GET OUT OF MY FACE" Lily screamed

"Why should we?" Dark Danny said grabbing her throat. He finally let go of her and threw her in a cage.

"Oh great! Look who it is, Double D, my dad's evil self. I should have known you would be helping Plasmius. Don't you know kidnaping is a big crime in the real world and the ghost zone? And when my dad finds out about this.."

"Your father isn't going to find out because there wasn't anyone around to see him capture you, Right" there was a silence. Then Vlad spoke again. "RIGHT"

"Nope my two best friends was there and he let then get away" Lily interrupted.

"YOU ...DID ...WHAT!" Vlad shouted with anger.

"I didn't see them" Dan babbled

"I'm sure you didn't" Lily said sarcastically

(**At the Fenton's**)

"Hey Catie, Hey Jason... Where's Lily?" Sam had a look of worry

Out of breath from running all the way to Lilith's house, Catie said "Some...ghost...who looked like...her dad...hit her and took her."

"He looked like Danny?" Tucker asked his son.

"Yeah dad" Jason replied.

Sam and Danny look at each other and said "Dark Danny"

"You know who he's working with right?" Tucker asked them

With a look of confusion Catie and Jason asked "Who?"

Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and said in unison "VLAD!"

Sam grinned her teeth together " He has my little girl. I'm gonna kill him,"

Danny eyes turn red out of anger" Lets go find him"

"I'm going with you" Sam said still worried about her daughter.

"Me too" said Jazz

Danny stopped them "No, you two are both pregnant and with twins and triple, none the less. Tucker will gi with me"

"Valerie's coming over soon anyway" Tucker said

"I'll be here too" Eric said kissing his wife Jazz on the head.

Angry and worried, Sam said "Fine but make sure he doesn't hurt." Sam kisses her husband. "And be careful"

"I will"

(**Vlad's Mansion**)

"This has have to be the longest time I haven't used my power" Lilith said with a boed tone.

"And it's going be longer" Vlad informed her

"Tell me again, what is the point of this?" Lilith asked

"To get rid of you and your father or to make you evil" Vlad said

"My dad never joined you, and I'm not going to either" Lilith argued

"Your making it sound like I was asking you. HA HA HA...I'M MAKING YOU!" Vlad argued back

A voice out of no where said "Not while I'm around " It was Danny Phantom.

"Daddy" Lilith yelled with excitment.

"Oh look who it is Lilith, Danny Phantom and his lackey" Vlad grad Lilith face to show her.

Out of the blue Dark Danny said "Well Daniel is that a promise?" Dan hit Danny with an ecto ball.

"DADDY" Lilith scream with tears coming down her face. Lilith eyes turn red when they usually were pink after she goes ghost after she turned 13** (a/n remember when she was born they turn green)** "You're going to pay for that.

Pink smoke was orbiting around Lilith's hand and a explosions happened, and Lilith was now out of the cage with pick fire coming out of the palm of her hand.

"Don't try to run now cowards"

**I promise I'll try to update as soon as I can I already have the next chapter written down.**

**Please Review.**


	7. This isn't the end

1**I'm so sorry guys but I've been really busy and the I have to do this chapter from scratch because I lost the paper where I wrote this chapter down. So this is the chapter but I am working on a sequel. So Review a** **enjoy.**

Pink smoke was orbiting around Lilith's hand and a explosions happened, and Lilith was now out of the cage with pick fire coming out of the palm of her hand.

"Don't try to run now cowards"

Vlad looks around him and notices that Dork Danny is gone. "Who's running you precious litt.."

Lilith interrupts him with fire in her eyes.

"Don't give me that you spineless piece of crap. If my dad turns out dead I swear I will make your life a living heck." Lilith throws him a fire ecto ball.

Vlad sees away to get out her clutches. He sees a ecto gun right next to him and tries to get while saying "Now Lilith let's not get carried away here. Let's not forget." He tries to get it but Tucker sucks him into the fenton thermos before he could get to it.

Don't touch my best friends kid. Lily are you okay"

"Don't worry about me, let's go See if my dad's okay." Lilith and Tucker rush over to Danny.

"Daddy, Daddy" and tear came out of Lilith's eyes and landed on Danny's DP emblem. All of sudden there is big bright light come out of no where. You see Danny rise up in the air. Danny open his eyes and all you and see is his bright green eyes.

"Lily are you are okay" Danny hugging his daughter

"Daddy how did... why did. Aww who cares, you're here and that's what matters."

"Let's go back home, nothing can get us now." Danny and Tucker leave Vlad's castle.

"That's what you think Daniel. Vlad might be gone but you I'm still here. And next time you see me I'll have an army with me. "MUHA HAHA"

**(Lilith's house)**

Danny, Tucker, and Lilith walk through the door.

"LILITH, DANNY you're okay." Sam said hugging her daughter and her husband

"Yeah mom we're fine, but I got two more powers, and I did great for my first real fight. This was tens times better then fighting the box ghost." Lilith told her mom with excitement

"What happen to Vlad?" Seeing Jazz sitting on the couch.

Tucker shows then the thermos "Don't worry he's in here. He's not going to hurt anyone"

Lilith grabs Jason hand to put him aside "Jason can we talk for a second"

"Sure Lil" Jason says with a worried face

"You know being in there made me think of things I've never got a chance to do and that I never told you how much I care about people in my life" Jason looks at the ground with a disappointing look "Including you. Jason I like you a lot and I was hoping you and I could be more then friends."

Jason didn't say anything he just took her chin and kissed her. The kiss broke and he said "Does that answer your question"

"Come on, my dad might worry"

The End.. Or is it

**So how did you like it. **

**Sorry it was so short.**

**Don't worry there's a sequel and I hope it's better then ever.**

**I might change the name of title of my next story but I'll let you know in the Summary. And If you are a Kim Possible fan, I'm writing a KP FF.**

**But please review and I you enjoyed Just like her father and I hope you will enjoy Just like her father. **

**Some info will be on my profile. :D**

**Thank you so much. **


End file.
